Never to Return
by gargoylefan4eva
Summary: Hayden's body gets tooken over by... who? read to find out! R&R!


Never To Return

By: Kari Bendt

" I HATE School" Hayden said has she set her bag down and plopped on the couch.

" It can't be that bad" Angela said.

" Oh, yes it can, not only can it ruin your life, but it also can ruin your life out of school to".

" Let me guess, your practice was shortened".

" Yes, but after we did a couple of scenes , I went to Jessies house".

" Well, I could be worse.

" I think it is has bad has it can get, were's everyone else"?.

" They're all out, even the Xanatoses and Owen, I volunteered to wait until you got home".

" You didn't have to do that".

" Well I wanted to".

Hayden sighed" I can take care of myself, I can also let myself in, and stay by myself".

"Goliath told me to wait, I was only doing what I was told".

" Well if you want you can go, I'm gonna go listen to music".

" See you later Hayden".

Angela shook her head has she watched Hayden go" that girl". Suddenly Angela heard a low whistle. " I wonder what that is". Almost instantly when she said that it stopped. " Hmmm, that's weird, well whatever it was, it's gone now". Then Angela went to go were the others were.

CHANAE AND MICHAELS HIDEOUT

" I still don't like this idea" Natalie said.

" Why not"? Chanae asked.

" I may be evil, but I don't want to hurt my daughter".

" Honey it's our only chance to bring our daughter to our side".

"That's right listen to your husband, you want to be close to your daughter, this is the only way".

Natalie sighed" I guess so".

" Good, now lets get started".Chanae walked over to the wall, pressed a specific block, has soon has she touched it a keypad came out, she pressed is some numbers, and the wall slid to the side." Come, we don't have much time". All three walked into the room.

CASTLE WYVERN

"Hey, Hey, Hey, get tangled up in me".

" You have a very good voice" Fox said has she walked in.

"Thanks, I'm not a singer for nothing, I thought you were out".

"We were, but Alex got tired so we came back early".

" Were did you go"?. " Just to a nice restaurant, it was family night".

" Family, wish I had one".

" We didn't adopt you for nothing, if you ever want to come with us, just tell us". "Thanks, that makes me feel much better".

" That's good, I'll leave you alone now".

" See ya later".

CHANAE AND MICHAELS HIDEOUT

"Everything's ready, all we have to do is lure Hayden into our trap" Chanae said.

"Are you sure this will work" Michael asked.

"Of course, why would you ask such a question"?.

"Cause, I want to see that girl suffer".

" All in good time" Chanae said. Both of them smirked.

CASTLE WYVERN

" I think it's safe to say he has officially gone over the edge" Brooklyn said has he watched Lexington trying to keep up with Hayden has they played DDR MAX.

"I've never seen someone go crazy over something has simple has this" Sata said has she watched Lexington with curiosity.

Bronx to watched with curiosity has he watched Lex stumble to hit the right arrows. "This…..Is…..Hard" Lex panted.

" I don't think it is" Hayden said simply has her feet moved with the arrows has if she had been doing this her whole life.

" Glad…..You….Think….So" he managed to say. Lexington breathed a sigh of relief has the song finally finished.

" Wanna go again"? Hayden asked.

" No way".

"Suite yourself".

CHAZEZ'S ANS MICHLAK'S LAIR

" Lets go now" Chazez said.

" I can't wait" Natalie said.

" After so long" Dylan began.

" Well, lets not stand here" Michlak said.

They all walked out the door, Natalie and Dylan smiled at each other.

ABANDONED BUILDING

" There back already"! Brooklyn said has they landed on the rooftop of a vacant building.

Hayden jumped down from Angela's arms.

" This is weird, there is no sign of anyone" Goliath said.

" But, we saw something right here" Hayden said.

" I don't like this at all, something not right" Sata said.

" Tis might have been a trap lads and lasses" Hudson said.

Bronx walked around sniffing.

" Find anything Bronx"? Hudson asked.

Bronx shook his head. Then the door to exit the rooftop opened.

" Should we go in"? Broadway asked.

" If we want to defeat this evil I think we should" Goliath said.

They all walked into the darkness and carefully made there way down the stairs.

" Nice of you to come".

"Michlak" Broadway snarled.

Bronx started growling.

" My parents are probably with them" Hayden said.

" Very right Hayden" Natalie said, her voice echoing, making it hard for Hayden to pinpoint were she was.

" Show yourself"! Goliath shouted.

" If we must, but first".

Out of no were jolts of lightning hit the gargoyles and Bronx. They all screamed and fell unconscious.

" No"! Hayden shrieked.

" There not dead, just knocked out".

" I won't let you do this" Hayden said determined.

" Unless you want them to die, I suggest you listen to us" Dylan said.

" I'm listening" Hayden snarled.

" You come back with us, or we'll do it my force, then you'll end us killing them yourself" Natalie explained.

" And just how do you plan on taking me by force" Hayden asked staring into the none ending darkness.

" Like this" Dylan said.

He landed behind Hayden, Hayden turned around with a snap, the was knocked down has Dylan sent her flying into a wall. Hayden slowly made her way to her feet. Natalie landed in front of her with a container pointed at her, her fingers were at the top, waiting to open it at any moment.

" Sorry dear"she said.

Natalie pulled off the top with a jerk, before Hayden could react a pink light shot straight at her, just inches from her face she dunked at and started running towards the door, she looked behind her and saw that the light was gone, she moved around in a circle, but all she saw has blackness. She heard a wind, and turned around, the light shot straight into her mouth, she fell to the ground unconscious, the pink light surrounded Hayden has her body flouted off the ground, then the light disappeared, and she hit the ground with a thud.

" She will come to us" Chazez said, her voice barley above a whisper has they disappeared.

Slowly the gargoyles got up.

" Hayden"! Angela gasped.

They all ran over to her.

" Hayden, can you hear us"? Sata asked.

" We must take her back to the castle" Goliath said has he picked her up.

" But, what about Chazez and Michlak, and Hayden's parents"? Brooklyn asked.

"We'll let them go, for now" he replied.

Suddenly Hayden jumped out of Goliath's arms. She stood up straight and glared at them all.

" Hayden, are you ok"? Angela asked hesitantly has she cautiously approached Hayden. Suddenly she was thrown into the wall.

" Hayden"! Sata said.

" Are you ok Hayden"? Broadway questioned.

" What happened to you"? Lexington asked.

Bronx advanced toward Hayden growling. She focused on Bronx, and he to was sent into the wall. She turned to the rest and threw them into the wall to. They all slowly got to their feet.

" I am not the Hayden of which you speak, I am Keptra, once ruler of the gods, and the humans, do not try to beat me, my powers, and skills are way beyond your weak level of power". Keptra walked out the door.

All the gargoyles looked at each other in shock.

" Uh, I think this will be a problem" Brooklyn stated.

CASTLE WYVERN JUST BEFORE SUNRISE

" This is gonna be a big problem" Broadway said has he comforted Angela.

" Gee, I didn't notice" Brooklyn said sarcastically.

" We have to find a way to get Hayden back" Angela said through tears.

" We will, I promise you" Broadway said in his sweetest voice.

" I hope your right Broadway" Angela said.

" You had better keep a eye out for her, she looks the same, but now she has purple hair, purple eyes" Goliath said.

" I'll do that, don't worry Goliath, we'll get her back" Elisa said has she slid into his embrace.

" I hope so, I can't believe her parents would stoop that low" Goliath said angrily.

" I'll try to find a way to get Keptra out of her tomorrow" Lexington said.

" I hope we can get her back" Hudson said.

Bronx looked out over the landscape and wined.

CHAZEZ AND MICHLAK'S LAIR

" I can't believe she didn't come with us, you said she would" Natalie shouted has she paced around the room, with Dylan close at heel.

" No, I said she might come with us" Chazez said.

" We'll figure out a way so she will" Dylan replied hastily.

" We cannot promise you that, she is now a different person, with a different mind" Michlak said calmly.

ON A BUILDING

" Pitiful humans, I will rule them once again, but those gargoyles, and magical people could pose a problem, but with my skills, they'll be dead if they stand in my way" Keptra said aloud has she looked out over the water with a smirk on her face.

UH OH, WHAT WILL HAPPEN? WILL THE GARGOYLES GET HAYDEN BACK? WHAT WILL DYLAN AND NATALIE DO? FIND OUT ON ANOTHER EPISODE OF GAROGYLES!


End file.
